First Besties Experience
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: Jackson Fuller doesn't know how to react when he comes home to find that Bobby had taken a shower, but sets out to try to find out why his best friend had done it instead of going home.


**First Besties Experience  
** Chapter One: " **His Gibbler** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Sitting on his bed with his best friend standing in front of him, wearing nothing more than a fluffy white towel around his waist and one on his head, wasn't exactly how Jackson had expected this night to end.

"So why exactly did you take a shower… dude?" Jackson questioned, his curiosity peaked.

While he wasn't going to admit it to Bobby or anyone else, Jackson was enjoying the view of his best friend's chest in front of him.

Bobby Popko had a chest that was almost drool worthy in his opinion, with six-pack abs and muscles that made Jackson's chest look like it belonged more on his little brother Max. Not that he hated his own chest, with it being similar to most of his other friends and the boys in his year level other then Bobby and the jocks.

The other boy couldn't help but shrug in response.

"Well… I had to do something while you were gone… didn't I?" Bobby questioned, raising a eyebrow like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jackson found himself wondering what Bobby had done in his house that had led to him needing a shower. Through the thought of it, would give Jackson weeks of masturbation material, as he pictured everything and everywhere Bobby could have done it. He was a little disturbed when one of those said fantasies ended up being Bobby jerking off on Max's bed wearing a pair of the younger boy's briefs before exploding onto Max's 'uni'. A dream that would end up becoming his co-favourite along with a slightly similar fantasy where Bobby had shot his load into a pair of Ramona's panties.

He wasn't entirely sure why he prefered Bobby being dirty with Max or Ramona's stuff, but after numerous loads of relief, the teen shrugged and just went with it.

"Dude… I'm pretty sure there were a number of other options you could have done before taking a shower…" Jackson deadpanned, with the boy wanting to roll his eyes at his chiselled best friend. "Like you could have watched the television or, you know… gone home…"

"Well… yeah I guess that I could have…" Bobby smirked, "BUT this was so much more fun and _relaxing…"_

Jackson gulped a little at the thought of how Bobby could have 'relaxed' in the shower. Bobby notice the gulp and couldn't help but wonder why his _straight_ best friend had reacted like that and why he had been currenting staring at his six-pack defined chest like that.

While he liked teasing Jackson, he simply just didn't want to go home.

Unlike Jackson and the Fuller Family, his family didn't enjoy the high life that his friend did. They were frankly boring in comparison.

"Oh… okay then…" Jackson responded, feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah…" Bobby smirked a little when he saw Jackson both looking away but also keeping his eyes on his body. With Jackson's eyes going between his six-pack and the bulge in the towel.

"So… where even are your clothes Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged. "Spread out from here to the bathroom."

Jackson groaned when Bobby pointed out his pair of jeans on the floor. The teen had enjoyed stripping down with freedom before exploring the Fuller household, butt naked with his hardened cock swinging between his legs. While also enjoying the fact he had jerked off in every room of the house, even if he hadn't exactly shot his load in each.

They were kept for specific areas.

Including his best friends bed, before using Jackson's dirty stinky boxer briefs to clean up his cum.

"Why didn't you just strip down _IN_ there?" Jackson wondered.

Not wanting Jackson to know about his fun in going around and stroking his cock, all over the Fuller House. Nor about the desire he had to jerking off and shooting his load in Jackson's comfortable bed. Bobby attempted what he admitted was a stupid excuse. "I uh didn't want my clothes to get wet?"

"Um okay then…" Jackson replied, not really wanting to explain to his bestfriend that the bathroom featured many areas to put his clothing without them getting wet.

But the thought of Bobby walking around naked, wasn't something that Jackson was minding.

"So… you should get dressed dude…"

"Probably…" Bobby replied, shrugging once more. Guessing that he would probably scare poor Max if he came up here and saw how hot he was like this.

With a roll of his eyes, Bobby moved around and began collecting his clothes with Jackson blushing a little when Bobby ended up throwing his underwear onto his bed. A pair of black boxer briefs, that honestly looked a little _too_ small. Once he had collected the clothing, Bobby walked back into the bedroom. With his hand on the door, Bobby asked Jackson a question since the teen hadn't moved from his spot.

"Staying here, dude?" Bobby questioned, slowly shutting the door.

"Um…" Jackson blushed, the teen boy wanting to see his best friend naked in order to compare with someone other than his little brother, but didn't want it to be weird either.

"It's fine by me, if you want to dude…" Bobby responded, shrugging a little.

He didn't care if his _best friend_ saw him completely naked, heck he wouldn't mind seeing Jackson either. Through he had to mentally argue with himself that it was only for comparison sake.

"Wait… r-really?" Jackson questioned, wondering if this was real.

"Why not, we are both dudes… so it's not like i've got something that you haven't seen before…" Bobby shrugged, fighting the urge to just strip right now and here for his best friend.

"I guess…" Jackson blushed, before sitting back and getting a little more comfortable.

While Bobby was removing the towel around his head, Jackson smelt something a little funky which confused him with the teenager sniffing a little before shrugging it off. Wondering if it was just left over smell from when he had jerked off earlier in the day, since the smell was similar and he doubted that Bobby would have done _that_ in her bedroom.

Once he knew that Jackson's eyes were back on him, Bobby ran one hand down his six-pack abs until he reached his towel. With the teen beginning to lightly finger the waistband.

' _Is he seriously about to get naked in front of me… oh god…'_

While he was a little nervous that Jackson would work out that he had jerked off in his bed, he decided to distract him from it by keeping Jackson's eyes on him stripping. The teen slowly undid his towel before dropping it down onto the ground, leaving him completely naked in front of his best friend.

"W-wow…" Jackson whispered, as his eyes zoomed in on the softened cock of Bobby Popko.

The teen was a little shocked since it was a little smaller then he had expected from his best friend, but knew from his own and Max's cocks that soft normally weren't big. So he didn't judge his best friend on the size of it, but instead took in the sight of Jackson's hairier pubic bush and low hanging balls, which had a small amount of hair on thm. Bobby blushed when he saw some desire in Jackson's eyes, which had the affect his cock beginning to throb and hardened up. With the teen knowing that it wouldn't be long before his best friend saw his completely erect cock.

Unable to not tease from Jackson's laser locked gaze, Bobby asked: "Are you enjoying your perv, dude?"

Jackson simply blushed, with the teen's cock coming to life inside of his quickly growing tight jean shorts.

"If you wanted to perv, you could just come and get a _CLOSE UP_ view dude…" Bobby offered, hoping to use this as a chance to getting Jackson Fuller to strip as well.

"I-I… d-don't know…" Jackson stuttered, not wanting to admit that he did want to get a close up.

Rolling his eyes, Bobby stepped forward until his erect cock was very close to his best friend. "Oh come on, don't be a chicken dude!"

Jackson's blush only got worse.

"Dude... I dare you to touch it…" Bobby teased, only enhancing it by reaching down to give his hardened cock a few firm strokes.

"W-What the… DUDE!" Jackson exclaimed, shocked at Bobby daring him to do that.

"Seriously, Jackson! Don't be such a baby, I saw you perving on my dick man!" Bobby chuckled.

"I-I wasn't… I…" Jackson suttered, before blushing knowing that any lie wasn't going to work.

Knowing that his best friend was to much of a dork to do anything, Bobby decided to do it for him. Reaching down, Bobby almost forcefully grabbed onto Jackson's hand and led it to his cock, with the boy grinning when Jackson's hand finally made contact with his throbbing cock. As his hand wrapped around the length of Bobby's cock, Jackson began panicking.

"Oh god… W-we shouldn't b-be doing this…"

Despite releasing a light moan a little from the feeling of Jackson's hand around his cock, a groaning Bobby questioned his best friend: "W-Why not, dude?".

"T-This is wrong… i-isn't it? Guys aren't… isn't this gay?" Jackson stuttered out, awkward. Despite the protests, Jackson hadn't released his grip on Bobby's cock.

Something that Bobby quickly realised and smirked about.

"If it's so _wrong…_ then why haven't you let go of my dick, dude?" Bobby teased.

Jackson responded by blushing a little, the teen not entirely sure how to respond to it. Instead he simply looked down at the hardened cock in his hand, one that was a little thicker and more impressive looking them his own. Wanting to see what it would be like to do it to a cock that wasn't his own or the one time that he had given Max's very small cock a few strokes while the boy was asleep.

Not that he would ever reveal that fact to Max.

Still unable to respond verbally to his best friend's question, Jackson instead began to slowly move his hand on his best friend's cock, earning a loud moan from Bobby.

"Fuck, J-Jackson…"

He finally spoke as his hand continued jerking off his best friend. "Is this alright, dude?"

"Oh heck, yeah!" Bobby grunted out, shocked that this was working.

While Jackson hadn't stripped down yet or even shown him any skin, Bobby was thrilled that he currently had his best friend's hand around his cock, going to town on it. Through, he was about to get something even better. As he focused on his best friend who was clearly lost in the pleasure of getting jerked off, Jackson decided that he was going to do something.

He just hoped that Bobby wasn't going to react negatively.

Letting go of his best friend's throbbing cock and climbing off of his single bed, Jackson dropped down onto his knees in front of where a confused Bobby was sitting. Bobby shrugged his confusion away when Jackson's hand wrapped back around his cock, before the teen released a loud moan when his best friend looked directly into his eyes while lowering himself down and kissing the mushroom head of his friend's cock.

For someone who had just worried about this being gay, Bobby ever expected this from Jackson.

Blushing from Bobby moaning because of him, Jackson opened his mouth and took the length into his mouth. Each of the boys shocked by the sensations, with Jackson finding that he didn't mind the feeling of Bobby's cock against his tongue and lips. Once he had gotten used to the feeling a little more, Jackson began to slowly bob on his best friend's cock while taking more of his length into his mouth.

"Mmm… oh damn… Jacks…" Bobby moaned, loving the feeling.

When Jackson had gotten into his rhythm of bobbing back and forth on his cock, Bobby moved his hand down and began to run his hand through Jackson's short and soft hair. While he loved the feeling, he wished it was a little longer so he could grab onto it and face fuck his best friend's mouth properly. Jackson felt a little weirded out from Bobby playing with his hair but shrugged it off since Bobby wasn't pulling on it.

Instead he simply focused on sucking Bobby's cock until he was stopped, much to his visible annoyance.

"Mm.. dude… pull off…" Bobby grunted, hating himself for stopping Jackson's virgin mouth.

"What! Why?" Jackson groaned, in slight annoyance but also helping that Bobby wasn't about to punch him out for doing something 'homo'.

"B-Because dude… you should get naked to…" Bobby managed.

Jackson blushed bright red once more when he heard Bobby, with the teen a little embarrassed at the thought of showing off his assumed less than attractive body to his best friend. Knowing that Bobby would want a answer to that, a nervous Jackson replied: "Oh…"

Standing back up and moving away from his best friend slightly, Jackson slowly began to remove his jacket. His blush only got worse when Bobby lent back on his bed, and began to slowly jerk himself off in the same spot he had done it earlier in the night. The teen's locked eyes once more as Jackson slowly pulled off his t-shirt, and revealed his undefined but thin chest to the defined one on his bed.

"Damn dude…" Bobby grinned, enjoying the view despite seeing a very small amount of puppy fat on the sixteen-year-old.

Grinning from the reaction, Jackson worked on lowering down his jean shorts to leave him in a pair of heavily tented pink boxer briefs. A pair that he had stolen from his other best friend, Robbie Miller. He stuttered a little when Bobby teasingly wolf-whistled but focused on fingering the waistband of his underwear and lowering them. As he lowered them, neither Jackson or Bobby pulled away from there locked gaze until they were removed.

"So…" Jackson stated awkwardly.

"H-Holy… fuck man… nice…" Bobby grinned, enjoying the view of Jackson's pale pink erected cock with the perfect trimmed patch of pubic hair and a pair of balls that he wished he could play with.

Despite the fact he didn't want to scare Jackson, Bobby jumped off of the bed and quickly moved over to his best friend. Said teen blushed, when Bobby's hand reached out and began stroking his cock. A move the caused Jackson to close his eyes and simply enjoy the sensation of being jerked off by someone other then himself.

He continued for a few moments before stropping and grabbing Jackson's hand.

The blushing boy allowed himself to be led over to his bed, with Jackson lying down on it as Bobby crawled between his legs and got a up close and personal view of Jackson's perfectly manscapped cock. Jackson ended up releasing a loud moan as Bobby leaned down and engulfed the entire length of his cock with his sensitive hardened cock sliding against the softness of Bobby's lips.

"Oh god… B-Bobby…" Jackson moaned out, eyes closing for a moment as he enjoyed the new sensations.

Said boy smirked at the sound of Jackson moaning his name but began to suck on his best friend's cock with the teen quickly getting into the rhythm that he had seen girls use in pornographic videos. He was just glad that he was finally able to use his own laptop for watching the videos, instead of having to use his father's or worse having to 'borrow' the old pornographic movies in the bottom of his father's closet.

It had led to a very awkward conversation with his father one day when his father finally worked out where they were going.

Bobby continued to suck on Jackson's cock for a little while before pulling off and moving him around, so that the boys were in the sixty-nine position. While he was enjoying it, he wasn't going to let this night end without feeling Jackson's lips around his cock. It would be a waste, if he didn't end the night with having Jackson willing to suck his cock whenever he wanted it.

Something that he would want it, a lot.

' _Oh god…'_ Jackson blushed, when he felt the tip of Bobby's hardened cock rubbing against his face.

Knowing that this was his chance to do something that he had been thinking about recently, Jackson opened his mouth and let Bobby's cock enter. He gagged a little when he felt Bobby's cock against the back of his mouth but slowly got to work, with the teen beginning to bob on the hardened length. Despite the focus, Jackson couldn't help but blush when he deep throated the length and felt Bobby's sweaty balls on face.

With the balls providing a smell that only enhanced the hormonal overload Jackson was dealing with.

Using the smell to power him on, Jackson quickly focused on sucking on Bobby's cock with the teens slowly getting into a shared rhythm and system. Despite having started the sixty nine, the feeling of Jackson's tongue teasing and licking at his cock, was quickly getting Bobby close to his latest orgasm.

Through he knew that it wouldn't be a massive load, due to having shot numerous loads throughout the Fuller household already.

Easing himself off of Jackson's throbbing and saliva slicked cock, Bobby moaned out his warning. "F-Fuck Jackson! I'm going to cum, DUDE!"

Even with the warning and Bobby almost forcing his cock further into his mouth, Jackson knew that wasn't going to pull off of his best friend's cock. He wanted this and he was going to taste, his sheer essence of his best friend. It only took a few more bobs on Bobby's cock, before Jackson received a small amount of his best friend's cum. An amount that he happily swallowed down and enjoyed. Despite having shot his load and wanting to recover a little, Bobby knew that he couldn't yet and quickly returned to sucking on his best friend's cock.

Who luckily wasn't far from his own orgasm, with Jackson's throbbing cock almost begging for its release.

"Oh god… B-Bobby! F-Fuck… here it… comes man…" Jackson grunted out, as he pushed up and began shooting his load into his best friend's mouth. As his mouth filled with Jackson's sweet tasting cum, Bobby continued sucking until he wa sure that Jackson wasn't going to be releasing anything else. With both of the boys having had their orgasm, Bobby pulled off and rolled down onto the side of Jackson's single bed.

Each boy panting heavily.

"Dude… that was definitely more _fun_ than going home…" Bobby panted.

Blushing, Jackson couldn't help but agree. "Oh _yeah_ … way more fun..."

As the pair came down from their orgasms, Bobby and Jackson moved around so that they were lying side by side, with their bodies touching enough that they could feel each other. Turning their heads to the side, Bobby and Jackson shared a smile as they recovered.

Smirking a little, a idea came to Jackson. "You know, it is late and Max is fast to sleep when he goes to bed… so if you stayed the night… we could…"

The boys grinned in agreement. Very much ready for a repeat.


End file.
